Beautiful Nightmare
by tigers.on.moon
Summary: Yuuki is alone yet again. But a wonderful man named Kaname took her in as requested by her deceased parents. I he the man who are taunting her dreams every night? Oh,wait. Who is that man with a silver hair in that garden? And why is he glaring? DISCONTINUED for now?
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Nightmare

_Slowly, I was walking in the dark large room. Not a single ray of light can enter the place. I can feel the cold and heavy atmosphere present in the place. Instincts are the only one that guides me as I slowly tip toed on the carpeted floor. Suddenly, in the middle of the darkness, I felt a pair of strong arms envelope my fragile body. In spite of the lack of light in the place, I can recognize who HE was. He gave my ear a soft blow that made me shiver. Then in his low and hard voice plus his British accent he said... "Stay still". He lowers his face near my neck and again softly blows it. Then I felt a sudden pain in my neck then to my breast until it filled my whole body. I can feel him slowly sucking my blood. After a moment of pain, it suddenly changed into ecstasy. Then my vision failed me, I completely saw darkness. _

They say not all dreams are true or happen in real life. Everyone have his or her interpretation about their own dreams. It is part of human life to have dreams and it is your own choice whether to believe it or not. For me nightmares and dreams are the same, it's just that we find it hard to accept that most of the time nightmares are the one that is more realistic that our own fantasies. But it is normal to dream the same dream every night since childhood?

Yuki is the name given to me by my parents or should I say foster parents. They told me that my real parents died and from then on I became a Cross .Well maybe I wasn't the luckiest girl in town, I just have learned that my foster parents died in an accident. Now, I am really alone.

The family attorney went to our house inn the middle of my mourning. "It is stated in the last will and testament of your parents that if ever something bad happened to them you will be in the care of your family's long time friend."

So here am I, sitting in the back seat of the car, watching the rice fields as we pass through them. "Are we there yet?" I asked the driver in black suit. He looks like in his middle 40s, "Not yet my lady, the family prefer to be far from town." He said.

"Away from the town? Why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Forgive me, I don't know, I'm just a mere driver after all."

We stop in front of a humungous mansion, no not just a mansion... it's more like a castle in the Victorian era. The driver told me that he can only accompany me here. He is not allowed to go inside. 'Why?' I asked but he didn't even reply.

'At least I'm not completely alone... right?' I tried to be optimistic.

I walked in the castle with my bag in hand. It is more magnificent inside than outside. Every corner is decorated with antique artifacts made of gold and bronze. Even the ceiling and floor are very detailed. There are also high staircases that meet in the middle; that make it looks like a queen will come down. It is a shame that it is a bit dark in here; I can't see the whole house.

"You might be Ms. Yuki Cross" a voice with a British accent said near the stairs. A beautiful man came out of the dark. He looks like a god that the Greeks worshipped during the ancient times. For a second a held my breath, I can't believe this kind of man even exist.

"Uhm. Ms Cross?" he said again in a gentle voice. "Yeah?" was all that can come out of my mouth. "I am Kaname, the first son of the family. I'm sorry to inform you but my parents passed away a year ago." He explained as we walk through the empty halls of the mansion. "I'm sorry." I said with sadness present in my voice. "No, it is okay." He said forcing a smile.

"So you live alone?" I asked. "Oh no. I'm not alone, shall I introduce you to my companion?" he said as he opens the door in front of us.

Then a beautiful room appears in front of me. It looks like a room for a precious princess. In the middle of the room is a king size bed with beautiful red sheets. And in every table a bouquet of red roses is present with a vase. Even the curtains are beautiful and very detailed. "Wow" was all that I comprehend.

"Do you like it?" he asked. "Who wouldn't?" I said. "Well. That's perfect because from now on this will be your room." He said with a smile. "MY room?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes." He said. "Thank you very much. But how did you know that I like the color red?" I asked. "I really didn't know, I just thought the color of blood will suit you perfectly." He said in a strange voice. The sound of his voice and its coldness gives me a chill that run down my spine.

I walk through the room and then stop near the window. There I saw a garden that is a lot bigger than my previous home. In the middle of the garden stood a young man, even from far away I can sense that he is looking at me. No, he is literally staring at me. He's expression is blank that I can't read what is he thinking. "Who are you?" I uttered softly. Then his expression changed. But his expression didn't make me happy but instead make me take a step back from where I am standing. There in the middle he stood now facing my direction. His eyes blazing with fire is glaring at me, his face full of anger, hatred and disgust.

"He is Zero." Kaname said. I didn't even realize he is standing in my back, staring in the window. "Zero?" I asked. "Yes, he is my younger brother." He said as he walks out of the room. When I look at the window again, he is gone, Zero is gone.

Meanwhile,(Zero's POV)

"How dare you interrupt my meal? You bastard!" Kaname said as his hand slap my face. I want to stand up and fight but I can't. I can't fight a pureblood after all. "Speak out. Why did you do that?" he asked again beating me up. "You can't eat her now, she is too young...too innocent." I said. He let go of my neck. "Right, I must wait for the right time, after all an in love woman taste is perfect." He said with an evil smile. I will never allow you to touch her with your dirty hands. I thought as I watch his back walking away. "I'll protect her with my life." I said as everything went black in my eyes.

End of POV


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight

Previous Chapter:

"How dare you interrupt my meal? You bastard!" Kaname said as his hand slap my face. I want to stand up and fight but I can't. I can't fight a pureblood after all. "Speak out. Why did you do that?" he asked again beating me up. "You can't eat her now, she is too young...too innocent." I said. He let go of my neck. "Right, I must wait for the right time, after all an in love woman taste is perfect." He said with an evil smile. I will never allow you to touch her with your dirty hands. I thought as I watch his back walking away. "I'll protect her with my life." I said as everything went black in my eyes.

**Chapter 2**

From today onwards, I am a part of this family. I must do the best I can to

be worthy of this privilege. I carefully arrange my stuffs with a smile plastered in my face. After arranging my stuffs, I walk around the mansion. I can't help but stare as I pass through the ancient artifacts in the way.

A door in the end of the hallway caught my attention. I feel the urge to open that particular door. I slowly walk near the door, feeling a THUMP inside my body with each step I take. I lift my hand to hold the knob. "Yuki?" a voice said from my back. That voice never fails to give me goose bumps. I turned around to face him. "Good morning Kaname-sama." I said with smile. "Good morning." He replied as a gentle smile forms on his beautiful face.

He walks near me still wearing that gentle face. I can't help but stare at him. He stops 3 inches away from my face. "Breakfast is ready. Shall we?" he said not changing his expression. "Y-yeah." was all I can utter. I do hope he didn't hear it because right now my heart beats like hell.

A wonderful breakfast was served before me and Kaname-sama. An awful silence filled the dining hall as we eat. " Yuki, how are you feeling?" Kaname asked not looking at me. "W-well, I feel honored to be a part of Kaname-sama's family." I said blushing. Shit! For a minute there I feel like we're newly weds. "That's great!" he said ever so gently.

For the rest of the day, I walk round the mansion and realize how big it really is. There are a lot of hallways and hidden doors. I open on huge door and see a million of books. It must be the mansion's library. Believe it or not, I'm fond of reading books. Well of course the romantic ones. I stroll around touching the books on the tall shelves. A certain book caught my attention. Its title is _VAMPIRES. _I get the book and opened it. I can't recognize any of the characters written on the book but unexpectedly my mouth began to utter what the content of the book is. Vampires are creatures who crave for blood as their food, particularly human blood. In the ancient times, vampires are well known feudal lords and the church's enemy. The vampires' strongest enemy is the _light_.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said. I jump in surprise only to find out that it's only Kaname-sama. "K-kaname-sama!" I exclaimed as I hold onto my chest in relief. Suddenly, Kaname-sama's expression changed. His ever so gentle and calm face turns s into a scary and hard look. He holds on to his mouth as if covering it. I feel a chill run down my spine. "What's the matter?" I concernly asked. "Y-your finger...." he weakly said. I look down on my finger._ Paper cut? _He is that concern to me?" Oh, don't worry. It's just a scratch. I will not die because of a little wound." I said cheerfully. "I must insist that wound must be cured immediately." He said as he pulls my hand. My body became numb. My heart beats faster but not because of happiness. I am scared. He slowly licks my wounded finger as I try to pull my hand back, but his hold is too tight. Then his action changed into harsh ones. At first it is really painful but it suddenly turns into a pleasure. My body warms up as he continues to lick my finger. A portion on the book flashes into my mind. Vampires are creatures who crave for blood as their food, particularly _human blood._

Then a book fell from one of the book shelves. It's my chance to run now. "I think y-you're right. The wound must be treated immediately." I said as I force my shivering legs to run.

As I was running, my tears came down freely. What the hell is happening to me?

Back in the library....

A little scratch can't kill you but _**I**_ can, Kaname thought. Kaname walk out in the library with an angry face. "That was close." Zero said in one of the corners of the library. All the while he was there watching from the darkness.

What do you think? I really need opinions and suggestions right now. And I'm open to criticism. So please do review so I'll know what you think. Thank you!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

**Previous chapter:**

Back in the library....

A little scratch can't kill you but _**I**_ can, Kaname thought. Kaname walk out in the library with an angry face. "That was close." Zero said in one of the corners of the library. All the while he was there watching from the darkness.

**Chapter 3**

Since that incident, nightmares hunt me every single night. I will suddenly wake up in the middle of the night, feeling that someone is in one of the corners of my room watching me. I feel uncomfortable whenever I am near Kaname-sama. Sometimes I even pretend to be asleep when he is looking for me. I waste my time looking outside my window, watching the leaves shed there leaves as winter is nearing. The animals are leaving the forest to survive the winter season.

At last the winter season came. White things fall from the sky. The whole mansion was covered in white snow. "Snow..." I uttered gently as I touch the moisten window. Suddenly, a knock was heard from my room's door. "Who is it?" I asked softly. "Yuki..." he said. At once I stood up and open the door. "Kaname-sama! What did bring you here?" I asked trying to smile naturally. He entered my room and sit where I was sitting before he knocked at my door. "I need to tell you something important." he said in a serious voice. "What is it?" I asked as I closed the door. Kaname-sama's face is so handsome. His skin is as white as the snow outside and his eyes as cold as the season. He looked at me straight in the eye. Again, I feel my heartbeats faster. "I need to go somewhere." he said as soft as he can. "W-where?" I asked. Please, don't tell me you'll also gonna leave me. That's what I want to say but my mouth doesn't have the capacity to do so. He stood up and walk slowly near me. I keep my head low as possible because I don't wanna let him see my tears. I felt strong arms wrap my fragile body. In spite of the coldness surrounding the room, all I can feel is Kaname-sama's warmth.

I can't help it. Tears suddenly flow down my face like waterfalls. "Please stop. I can never leave a beautiful flower in the middle of sorrow." He said trying to calm me. He caresses my face as the tears keep on flowing.

"Do you know what I like in a woman the most?" he said as he shows me his gentle eyes. "W-what?" I asked softer that a whisper. He smiled at me and said, "Her smile..."

I felt his lips touch mine. He kissed my slowly yet so passionately. Though I can't see it, I know how red is my face right now... or maybe redder that I thought it was. My hands automatically went in the back of his neck and his hand on my waist. Then I suddenly felt something in my mouth. He stuck his tongue inside my mouth. I panicked for I am new in this kind of things. I open my eyes in shock. I can see Kaname-sama grinning. He must be thinking how foolish I am. He broke the kiss but our face is still close to each other. As we try to catch our breath, Kaname-sama whispered something to me that made my heart stop. He walks out of my room with a smirk of victory on his face.

My knees failed me. I sit there in the floor holding on to my chest. How can he say such things? I touch my face feeling its warmth. Inside my head I can still hear Kaname-sama's voice. "Not bad for a beginner." was what he said.

Meanwhile,

Kaname is walking in the dark hallways of the mansion. "What are you trying to do?" a voice said in the darkness. "You said it yourself... a woman in love has the most delicious blood." Kaname said with a smirk. "Hn." The voice said and totally disappeared. "Soft as usual? Zero..." Kaname said as he continues walking.

**End of Chapter**

So sorry for the late update! Please please do review! I need to improve my stories somehow! Love yah all!!! THANKS for reading this story! XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. (well I _HOPE_ I do )

Previous Chapter:

Meanwhile,

Kaname is walking in the dark hallways of the mansion. "What are you trying to do?" a voice said in the darkness. "You said it yourself... a woman in love has the most delicious blood." Kaname said with a smirk. "Hn." The voice said and totally disappeared. "Soft as usual? _Zero_..." Kaname said as he continues walking.

**Chapter 4**

I have not seen Kaname-sama since then. A week has passed by and I'm still here wasting my time in this room doing nothing. I've decided to do some walking since the snow stop falling. I put on my coat and stroll around the rose garden. Since it is winter, not a single rose bloomed nor did a single animal come to play around. I went near the fountain. Its water became frozen because of the season. I sit and trace the ice with my fingers. The ice is fragile that it seem like it can break any second. Now that I think about it, just like the ice, a woman's heart is also this fragile.... so brittle... too weak. But though it is weak, why does it continue to love even if it knows how much pain it will cost? Ironic isn't it?

I closed my eyes as I feel the winter breeze touch my bare skin.

"What are you doing here?" a strong voice said behind me.

That voice could it be... I have known that voice since I stayed in here. I cannot be wrong. I know for a fact that he is Kaname-sama!

I turn around with a smile plastered in my face. But my instincts failed me; he is not Kaname-sama. There standing behind me is... "_Zero?_" my mouth uttered softer that a whisper.

"I'm surprised you know me... Lady Yuki." He said in a lustful tone as he kissed my hand. I blush 10 shades of red because of humiliation. "W-what are y-you d-doing?!" I exclaimed as I pull my hand from his. "What a cute expression from you my lady." He said with a grin. "S-shut up." I managed to say. "That's not a nice thing to say for a princess like you." He said as he near his face in mine. I was force to move back because of his actions. "Afraid of me, princess?" he said again with a smirk. "N-no I'm n-not!" I said blushing madly. I closed my eyes tightly as he near his face into mine. "Really?" he said softly. His voice gives me a chill that runs through my spine. No wonder he is Kaname-sama's little brother. I can feel his warm breath touch my face. A little move and I know for a fact that our lips will meet. I need to do something... and fast!

Something tells me I need to move back and so I did, which is a **big** mistake! I forgot that behind me is the fountain... the fountain with a fragile ice. So there I was, soaking wet and freezing cold. And the worst part is am with **him**. I accidentally pulled Zero with me, well maybe NOT _accidentally_ because I did hold on to him when I fell.

"What the hell?!" he shouted angrily. I coughed as I try to get off the water. He helped me out and soon after we are in the garden's ground in the most awkward position of all time. I was on top of him maybe about 2 inches away and he is laying on the ground with his eyes glued on mine. Now that I can look closely to his features, I realize how magnificent he is. His silver hair compliments perfectly to the snow in the ground, his fair skin as cold as the season... and his eyes... far from Kaname-sama's eyes. His eyes are full of sadness and suffering. It makes me want to hug him forever.

We stayed that way for almost five minutes without anyone talking. I let the time passed as I admire his eyes but then all things have its end. "Excuse me. Can you move it?" he said in an odd tone. His words didn't immediately process into my mind. "We've been like this for I think five minutes already. And my arms feel numb already." He said. Those words made me come back to reality. "Forgive me." I quickly said as I roll to the other side. He stands up and cleans his coat from snow. He stared at me and asked, "You're not sanding up?"

I tried, I really did. But I realized my legs become numb. I can't actually say that to him. He will think that I am so weak. I stayed silent and closed my eyes. I don't know why did I do that but I just did. Maybe I was hoping that he will somehow go away or something. Or he will think that I love the snow so much that I don't want to go inside yet. Whatever. Just leave me alone.

But then, I felt strong arms lift me up. I open my eyes in astonishment. Zero is carrying me. "W-what are you doing?" I exclaimed. "You're legs feel numb right? So I'm helping you out." He said, his face looking forward. How the hell did he know that? Is he psychic or something? "I-I t-thought y-you're arms are numb?" I said. He took a moment and said something unpredictably. "Not really, I just said that because that look in your face back there makes me want to hold and kiss you." What a frank answer from a guy with a silver hair. Well maybe his hair color doesn't have anything to do with it. I just wanna stare at it as long as possible.

Please review this fanfic! I really work hard on it. Need your comments....please! XOXO 


	5. Author's Note

To all readers of Beautiful Nightmare,

I deeply apologize for suddenly dropping this fiction. I know YEARS have passed since I updated this and all I have my laziness to blame. As far as I can remember I did a couple of chapters for this before but unfortunately, my computed was damaged and so was the files in it. I am not making any promises to continue this story BUT maybe, just maybe I'll find the strength to write this story again. Please bear with my crazy ways and not lose hope, besides I am still in love with Zero. Your thoughts and pleas are my weakness, so let me now what you think and I just might give in.

THANK YOU and hope to hear from you soon.

.moon. (former cHiLaBs14)


End file.
